The Way Things Are
by Perhapsormaybe
Summary: Charmcaster's perspective on the happenings in the episode "Time Heals". Sort of onesided Charmcaster/Gwen.


**Author's note: This fits in to the Time Heals episode. **If you have not seen that episode, this will not make sense.

The click of heels on the streets echoed throughout the now dilapidated city, causing the few rats that had braved the sunlight to scurry back to their holes in fear. Something had Charmcaster in an even more foul mood than usual these days. The animals could sense it just as easily as the humans.

Kevin gave a low grunt, waiting for his orders. At first, having Gwen's boyfriend in her thrall had amused the sorceress, but now she just found it irritating. She'd only been able to lord it over Gwen for a few minutes before Gwen had charged at her. She'd been so startled that the spell she'd unleashed had been stronger than intended, killing Gwen before Charmcaster even realized what she'd done.

Still, she kept Kevin around. If nothing else, he was a trophy. Proof positive that she'd finally beaten Gwendolyn Tennyson.

"Do whatever you want," she finally commanded, motioning for Kevin and her rock creatures to go on without her. "If you find anyone out on the streets, capture them and take them to my uncle. If they resist..." her smile was almost sweet as she ran a finger across her throat and imitated a slitting noise. "Got it?" Kevin nodded, and walked off, the other creatures following after him obediently. Charmcaster had taken his free will away, but he still maintained enough intelligence to be in charge without her. It was fine to let him lead the patrol every once in a while, and allow her to collect her thoughts.

Ben had fallen not long after his cousin. Without Gwen to guide him, he was reckless. Without Kevin to aid him, he hadn't stood a chance.

Charmcaster didn't see the point in keeping him alive, but Hex wanted to study the omnitrix, and so they kept him in the cellar, giving him only enough food and water so that he wouldn't die on them.

_"What's wrong with you? We've got the whole world and instead of helping me make sure it stays that way, you keep moping about..._

She thought back bitterly to what her uncle had asked her just that morning. She'd snapped at him that it was nothing. He'd shrugged and been on his way, only reminding her to check the streets and see if she couldn't locate a few more of the rebels.

The enjoyment she often took from inflicting pain on anyone who dared to speak against her was gone. Gwen had made it ...fun. The redhead's determination, her certainty that the good guy would always win... Her ideals had been laughable, in Charm's opinion, but the dynamic between the two at least allowed the witch to relish the fights.

No one could stand up to her now, and she found herself wishing she hadn't killed Gwen. Not that she really wanted the pest around, but if she'd only captured her, done to her what she and Hex had done to Ben...

Charmcaster sighed. Who knew the world could be so boring without your worst enemy?

* * *

This was not possible. This could not be happening. There was no way Gwendolyn Tennyson was still alive, that she was challenging Charmcaster to another fight.

And yet, here she was.

Charmcaster's joy showed through on her face, a twisted smile present during their entire fight. "I killed you," she boasted. Not only to brag (though that was certainly a factor), but because she knew it would make Gwen fight harder. She also made damn sure Gwen remembered that it was her that had ensnared Kevin and made him fight for the evil side once more.

Unfortunately for her, Charmcaster had grossly miscalculated. She assumed that killing Gwen once meant that she could easily do it again, once she finally got bored of playing with her. But Gwen was a lot more motivated and focused this time around. Charmcaster felt magic surge through her body, forcing her back to arch, feeling like invisible electricity. She closed her eyes and passed out.

_She's back...I'm...glad. _She wouldn't realize how strange her last thought before unconsciousness was until far later...


End file.
